Deformed
by KeyStar11
Summary: Darkness. A black void. What was this? Who was he? He felt...warm. But also...cold. Burning. But frozen. - Rated T for language and violence.
1. Ice Night

**Hey, guys! I revamped this old thing today. Yep! Listening to my fair share of music, fighting through aching thumbs, and tired eyes, and the cold - *coughchoke* - I HAVE BROUGHT TO YOU THIS SEXY THING-notreally-.**

**BUT NOW**

**YOU SHALL READ IT**

**Notes: **

**'...' in the middle either means silence, or a prolonged period of time has past and the character point of views have not changed. A line break symbolizes Character POV change.**

**"**_Grizzly talk_**"**

**"**Wolf/Amestrian talk**"**

_Thoughts_

**Disclaimer: If I owned Wolves of the Beyond, I'd be even more awesomer than I am now. If I owned Fullmetal Alchemist, I'd be both even awesomer ****_and_**** even beautifuler than I am now. Of course, I can't get much beautifuler sooo...**

* * *

A dark mist shrouded his limp body's vision; he was unable to see, and noise came as if a whole cotton field's worth of cotton was stuffed in his drawn-down ears. He could feel cold winds brushing against his body, and something even colder was underneath him. Even though he struggled to get to his senses, it seemed like the dark mist and cotton wouldn't disappear. It was almost as if he were blind and half-deaf.

He opened his mouth, though he drew up in surprise at how awkward such a simple movement had been, and felt. He closed his mouth again, feeling something brush the side of his gums - something sharp. He let out a small yip in pain, before he bristled in shock. He felt what seemed to be a warm blanket around his body, trying its best to win against the cold that tore at his skin. He couldn't open his eyes - he had long decided, and felt a small weight on the top of his head on both sides.

And that yip, he knew what it was from. He'd been around enough dog-pups all his life, but never had he heard such a high yip come out of their mouths, though the pitches were close. He'd never expect for it to come out of _his _mouth.

There was only one explanation - a pup, to young to open his own eyes or ears; yipping in pain, or loss, or surprise, fur, downy at the most, but still there, allowing a bit of warmth; and the strong sense of smell.

He was a pup.

He froze, but then heard whimpering near him. It was muffled very much, but the tone was so high he could hear it even through his sealed ears.

He felt something rumble underneath him, and a treacherous _chriiiiik! _was heard, startling the now-pup. He felt something cold hit his side, and fear rushed through him.

_Water._

That would explain the cold frozenness. That would explain the chilled ground.

_He was on a frozen river._

The river ice gasped underneath him, cut off by such a loud crack it was as if a tree were being split in half. But no, this was no tree; this was ice, over an escaping river. Right then, as if by some cruel twist of fate - he didn't exactly condone this, he _did _find the fact that fate seemed to hate him very true - his eyes opened, and it felt like the cotton was drawn out of his ears.

A startled howl escaped his fanged mouth, and the ice floe lurched forward, pitching at such a degree the floe would have toppled over had it not hit a rock and broken at that moment, and sent him flying, luckily landing on another ice shelf. He dug in with all his might, his eyes closing in pure determination. It was a live or die moment, and, currently, he didn't feel so fond of dying at the hands of a river.

It'd make him too much like the darned useless colonel.

Another crack; the thinning ice was beginning to fail under his heavy weight, despite the pup's small size. The ice dipped once, then twice, before toppling over completely. The pup's golden eyes stretched open wide, blinded by the light of the moon, before water engulfed his vision.

He just had the nanosecond the gasp in before the turbulent water assaulted him and dragged him under its dark depths.

He fell lower into the water, before a current underneath buffeted him upwards, and his legs pawed vainly in the rushing water that surrounded him. He felt the cold of the winter-water beginning to seep into his body, but he refused to give up. He would not die.

But, of course, fate loved to toy with him. And, before he could stop his eyes from rolling back into his head, he left consciousness, falling into an impenetrable black void of darkness.

* * *

Louder than even the rushing sounds of the wind and cracking ice, and the rushing of the powerful river, were the melancholy cries of grief and anguish from a dark-colored she-bear, a large grizzly. The sound of ice scraping together sounded quietly from her back, where the edges of her dark fur had frozen into ice crystals, hitting together.

The moon glimmered against the saddened she-bear's fur, sparkling as if it were against water instead of crystaled fur.

The reason for her sadness? She had went to search for higher ground, leaving her two cubs in the den that was threatened to be flooded. Then, a cougar came and got off with both of them - her only two cubs. And likely her lastborns, too, killed. A curse escaped her lips.

Now, with her teats dripping with milk meant solely for her cubs, she was ready to die. She welcomed the dark river's rushing waters, the same blundering waves that she had hoped to escape from only heartbeats before. She had not grieved before like this since a male had killed one of her cubs, only to get near her. But this time was worse.

She looked up at the silver moon, dull eyes reflecting the full moon's shining, night light that watched her like an eye long dead. _Take me, Great Ursus,_ she pleaded and prayed from her mind, _take me, take me!_

...

Dark clouds, not very visible, darkened the already dark night. It had become this way since the moon disappeared over the western sky. The storm had disappeared by now, and the river had stopped rising - but even still, the great mother grizzly had not been taken.

A multi-colored lump seemed to snag onto her half-submerged leg. She shook her foot, eager to be rid of the sensation - the lighter part of the clog moved and seemed to hang tighter, while the darker part of it almost went limp. It annoyed her, and she drug her foot up to the bank.

Later, she may wonder why she didn't simply lean over and scratch the clog off. It showed no sign of life; it could have been merely brambles or thorns caught in the melting river. It could have been simple trash. But she felt something.

She imagined it as a spark; a spark jumping from the river, undeterred. She'd seen sparks from the rocks, from fire, and even from the sky - but she never imagined it coming from a river. Especially one that so many feared for death, especially in this Moon. So, she carefully picked up the sodden clot with her forepaws. It appeared to separate; it seemed to be two cubs of some sort. One was bright golden, its fur dark with water, and the other silver as the moon. But neither of the cub-like creatures showed any indication of breathing.

The silver one was first to stir - she saw its eyes open, reflecting in the violet lash of color and light across the dawning sky. Her own reflection peered off of the depths of green. She saw great pain as it struggled to open its eyes, but, she also saw that spark. _It is a wolf, _she thought, holding the two cubs up in her forepaws. _Both of them, wolves. I seek death, but they seek life._

She looked up where the Great Bear constellation should be, however, could not see it; the dawn had broken the light of most of the stars. But, even without seeing it, she knew these two wolves were a scolding. She must not think of death, not when life was ahead of her. Not when her ember had not died. Not when that sparked had been drenched and broken. It wasn't an accident these two pups had found her, even through the washing river.

She looked at the two pups, her deep brown eyes brightening again, the dull glaze beginning to wear out. "The silver...you are my gift, Fao, from the river, lan...Faolan," she spoke quietly. And then she turned to the golden one, the smaller one, who had yet to wake up. A name, seemingly completely at random for her and her language, she spoke it. "...Edward," she said. "I will call you Edward."


	2. Fate

**If you read the first chapter [before revamp], you will want to read this. I've revamped the [entire] chapter, so the story's still going on the right track, but it is beginning a little more serious and a little less carefree. I've also decided to finish this story first, and then I will be moving to Soul Alchemist [shameless advertising, yesyes] a Soul EaterxFullmetal Alchemist crossover written with my friend. When I'm finished with that, I'll probably go and finish Fullmetal Warrior and The Time Changer. So, everything's all planned out! :3**

**Anyways, this is WotB-centric (if you haven't noticed), but alchemy will still work except it is harder for Edward to clap his paws together (the pads must touch). This has aspects of both the animes, the mangas, and the novels (though you only have to know the basic concepts of FMA).**

**Disclaimer: Don't own. Okay? I'm not gonna put this the whole story, this and 'Ice Night' are the only ones with a disclaimer. But obviously, I don't own it.**

* * *

Was this his Milk Giver? The pup sniffed closer to the brown fur that lay in front of him. It smelled different, but the same warmth and milkish scent retained. However, the smell of the animal was quite different indeed. He nuzzled toward the thick fur and smell of milk, but hung back all of a sudden. A thunderous roar came from where the milk was, and it did not taste the same. As the grizzly gently pushed the silver pup closer, Faolan began to actually be shaken from the loud noises.

But the booms were only of her rhythmic heart, but he felt safe. It was a different Milk Giver, he was certain of this; a huge one, many times larger than the first. But before long, he became use to the sounds. With the rushing of the river sounding in the back of his mind, as well as the pounding of the huge heart, he became quiet, mesmerized by the noises, though concentrating on the quiet noises of his own drinking, sucking against the grizzly's teat. He shut his eyes and, before long, began to sleep next to the golden one, who opened his eyes in a stir.

* * *

The grizzly looked at Faolan and Edward, tears beginning to moisten the corners of her eyes. _The river spirits brought you pups to me. There must be a reason. I will nurse you through this morning, and through this night. Until you become two old enough to be taught. A spark can become a flame, a flame - a fire. And you, my sparks, will become blazing bonfires._

And with this, the silvery wolf pup fell into a deeper, dreamless sleep.

...

The pups may been sent from Ursus, and the grizzly may had of the best intentions, but, truly, she had no idea in the world how to take care of them. For one, the silver one was greedy, often wanting the milk; however, she noticed the golden-colored one only drank it few times and, when he did, would only drink for a few minutes, or sometimes, seconds. She thought this to be unhealthy, but the pup stayed as lively as ever.

But, they were both different. Both smelled differently than bear cubs, sucked differently, and were smaller. A bear cub would have doubled his weight by now; the pups had grown little. Faolan drank excessively, Edward too little. She found this aspect changing from the smaller one, though, as Faolan began to grow bigger. Surely, she would have imagined, Ursus sent the pup, why not a sign? A sign showing exactly how to raise them.

The grizzly told herself every day that the pups were gifts to her, gifts from the river like Faolan's name entailed. But she wanted them to be more than just a gift. Did the two pups feel that she was strange, as well? _But what do cubs know?_ She stopped, startled, then nearly chuckled. _I called them cubs... _Then she realized.

Perhaps they were not all different.

_Cubs, pups. They think about nothing but milk. Edward and Faolan are no different._

She looked down at the golden one, who seemed to be asleep at the moment - another thing that worried her. The wolf pup seemed to sleep far more than he drank, and usually, with pups, it was the other way around. She then looked at the silver one, who paused in his nursing. She took this moment to pick him up in her huge, dark brown paws and peer in to his eyes, as he looked into hers.

His were becoming a lovely green, like the wolves' eyes in the Beyond, and hers were a rich, dark brown, so shiny that the small pup could see his reflection in the brown orbs.

"_You're a funny little thing!_" she said, licking him on his nose ever so slightly. He wiggled his nose around, sneezed, and gave a happy, high pitched little yip. "_Oh, you like that?_" she teased, doing it again, and the pup squealed now with utter delight.

* * *

Edward watched from his puppyish body, the grizzly and wolf playing. He had found it startling to wake up near the stomach of a grizzly and the wolf pup he had snatched from the water, with him onto the brown leg - which appeared to be the grizzly's leg, now that he thought of it. He watched as the pup roll over and the grizzly tickle his belly.

_Another mother,_ he thought inside his head. The ends of his mouth twitched up ever so slightly. _Damn, fate...you really like screwing around with me, don't you? I lose my mother...then try to bring her back...and fail...and then after all me and Al's been through after that, here I am, a wolf pup, with a new mother..._

_Maybe I can save this one from the grief my mother felt._

He looked down, a shock of fur, almost like a mane-like version of his old bangs and hair that came to frame the sides of his canine face, hiding his eyes. He probably, to anyone else, looked like a normal pup - albeit the unusual golden eyes, as most of the wolves' eyes here were green - except for a few things.

Edward was a golden pup, smaller than his adopted brother, he supposed he could say, Faolan, and grew slower, too. His fur was darker than his hair once was, however, almost amber, but not quite. His right foreleg and left hind-leg were silver, with a russet color powdered in like flour. His eyes, and mane, were a bright gold, just like it had formerly been so. A shock of white ran down his underbelly, and over the toes of his paws, and his tail tip as well. The tips of his air and the frame of the white on his tail was black, and a foxlike tear mark ran down both sides of his nose.

But the most odd thing about him was a strange, dark red - almost black - marking on his back.

A snake, curling itself around a pointed cross, with two wings and a crown above its spade-like head.


End file.
